A workbench disclosed in British Patent No. 1 267 032 has a work table comprising two beams or plates. One of the work plates is screwed securely to a support structure or stand, while the other work plate is displaceably guided on the support structure and is adjustable by means of two parallel spindles. This makes it possible for workpieces to be clamped in position between the work plates which can be moved relatively to each other, it also being possible for the movable work plate to be adjusted to an inclined position to enable wedge-shaped workpieces to be clamped in position. The surfaces of both work plates form a single working surface. Stops or holding blocks projecting from the working surface may be inserted into the work plates to permit workpieces resting on the working surface to be clamped between the stops for clamping by the work plates.
It has been found that such known workbenches of this construction are still unable adequately to meet the variable requirements of the home-worker or handyman. The angular or inclinable adjustability of the work plates is of lesser importance because the handyman can resort to other known means for clamping wedge-shaped workpieces in position. The stability of the workbench and the possibility of clamping and treating workpieces of any size and shape is of much greater importance.